


猫

by chocolate_dove



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: M/M, TL
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 22:51:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21044108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocolate_dove/pseuds/chocolate_dove





	猫

叛逆期走了的莱戈拉斯好像有了些变化。

这只长毛猫咪又回到了依偎在瑟兰迪尔膝旁舔毛的幼年期。

这下瑟兰迪尔是又惊又喜了，他不可遏制地怀念起小叶子黏在他身边呼噜噜睡觉，太阳暖洋洋照下来的日子。

不过他也就喜了一会。

莱戈拉斯转变得太快、大大了。

像换了一个人。

莱戈拉斯又爱在瑟兰迪尔处理公事时腻在他怀里了，手指绞着瑟兰迪尔的发丝，头靠在他的臂弯里。

仿佛又回到了还需要人随时带在身边细心照料的年纪。

莱戈拉斯总是从下往上一颗一颗地解开瑟兰迪尔的扣子，胸腹暴露在带着空调味的空气里。他似乎特别喜欢瑟兰迪尔腹部的肌肉，手指在那些线条上流连。

莱戈拉斯摸完，往往直起腰，唇轻柔地蹭上瑟兰迪尔的脖颈。

只是这点也够他玩出不少花样了。偶尔他会点抹女孩子的化妆品在嘴上，口红唇蜜，那些亮晶晶的精致东西很好地把莱戈拉斯有菱角的嘴唇勾勒出来，然后一个个鲜艳的唇印落在瑟兰迪尔身上。

像朵待摘的小玫瑰。

瑟兰迪尔虽然嘴上劝止，却也没有多严厉，男人总是这样，又漂亮又会耍娇的才更得宠爱，因此付出的代价也不过是甜蜜的折磨。

于是只能在临出门时匆匆擦洗一番，口红印把洗手池里的水搅成淡红色，莱戈拉斯双手撑在台沿上，一点发丝掉在那池水里。心疼起了那些浪费了的红色。

但莱戈拉斯是不懂得适可而止的，他只会寻求更多。

他毕竟是个学不乖的孩子。

莱戈拉斯在家时只穿一件宽大的白衬衫，衣服的下摆摇啊摇，里头空荡荡，但他脚步轻快。他赤着脚在羊毛地毯上走来走去，沾了灰尘的脚掌糟蹋那条柔软织物，脚指缝间抓了不少细毛绒，可他的腿很白，在落地窗前反着光。

令人眩目。

那时瑟兰迪尔会让他躺在木地上，条格的设计会让光着的腿被夹出一点印子，那些抓在手里也会溢出的皮肉抵在地板间的缝隙。

肌肉拉扯的滋味不好受，但莱戈拉斯笑得很开心。

而就算他的体力已经不足以支撑他的下一次高潮，情欲来袭时他的双眼依旧会覆上一层雾，唇齿间溢出的叫声也是相似的甜腻。

莱戈拉斯总要在瑟兰迪尔背上挠出许多印痕，也经常闹着要压在瑟兰迪尔身上睡觉。像个还没长开的孩子，哭肿了眼皮也要死赖在大人怀里。

他还学会了一些新的知识，不大好的那种，比如怎样向瑟兰迪尔索吻。

莱戈拉斯最惯做的，就是跪在皮质沙发的边角上，凑到瑟兰迪尔面前，眯起眼睛亲一下他的嘴角。

那时瑟兰迪尔身上的松香会在他口腔里辗转，他一下一下舔着瑟兰迪尔干燥的嘴唇，像几个月大的小猫用有着幼嫩倒刺的小舌搜刮碗里的牛奶。

直到瑟兰迪尔终于对他的撩拨作出回应，抱着他的腰把他摁在沙发里狠狠亲吻，或者像哄一个正吵闹不休的孩子，敷衍地抚磨他又湿又红的嘴。

莱戈拉斯最爱见到瑟兰迪尔为他心神不稳的样子。

当瑟兰迪尔把他摁倒，他的腿便自然而然地缠去瑟兰迪尔的腰，不留一点空隙。而面对后者，莱戈拉斯也总有办法。他会自己张开湿红的嘴，主动把舌头送到对方嘴里。直至两人的喘息再次分离，才将手伸向瑟兰迪尔的腰带。

如果莱戈拉斯是森林里慵懒的百灵，瑟兰迪尔就是将他捕获的猎人。

小百灵跳着雀跃的舞步，用带钩的爪子打开金镶造的笼子里。瑟兰迪尔会在莱戈拉斯身上留下昭示的吻痕，即使没多少人能看见这具年轻肉体衣物下的隐秘。

一场情事过后，莱戈拉斯身上往往交错着许多痕迹。他喘着气仰躺在床单上，不远处是一滩水迹。起伏的胸膛上是一片绯红。有吻痕，有他自己或瑟兰迪尔抓出来的印子，乳肉间还有淡白的精痕。

恢复了一些体力后，莱戈拉斯会伸出舌头，把指间结成细小蛛网的黏腻仔仔细细地舔掉，咸腥的燥味常常使他皱起眉头，蓝眼睛泡着水，眼角晕着红。

但他不喜欢纸巾，那些木制品擦在他手上总觉得不适。

偶尔在他舔干净指头，嘴里的东西还没咽下前，莱戈拉斯会朝瑟兰迪尔吐舌，让他看看自己舌尖上附着的，从手上细细扫下的一片白色。

然后他会勾住瑟兰迪尔的脖子，任由对方把他抱到别的地方，清理一下或是再干一场。

在高潮时他会在往瑟兰迪尔肩头狠狠咬一口。尖利的牙齿毫不留情又凶悍，全无含弄人性器时的温柔多情。肌肤被他咬得要渗出血珠，他叼着那处伤口，吸着那点咸味，享受瑟兰迪尔把要比血渍咸腥得多的精液射入自己腹内的过程。

这是一只发情的猫，无时不渴求着伴侣的爱抚。


End file.
